


Sacrificing the Nickname

by Asexual_Bean



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Bean/pseuds/Asexual_Bean
Summary: Emily Prentiss is sick of her girlfriend's last name. She was willing to sacrifice JJ's nickname if it meant she could spend every day with her.Well, she thought she would be sacrificing her future wife's nickname.





	Sacrificing the Nickname

I stared at the gorgeous blonde in the kitchen over my mug of coffee, in a slight daze. Jennifer Jareau, the highlight of my life, the sun in my solar system. There was only one issue, and that was her last name. As my thoughts went on, Henry ran in, ducking underneath JJ's attempt at a hug. "Morning mom, morning Emily!" Henry darted over to me and kissed my cheek. "Dad's waiting, I gotta go!"  
"Bye, Henry!" JJ yelled after him, grinning. She flicked her hair back and waved at Will through the window. He must've waved back because there was a flash of challenge in JJ's eyes and she waved back more aggressively as Will backed out of the driveway. She smiled in satisfaction and picked up her bowl of cereal and settled in the chair besides me. "Will said that that he's taking Henry to Disney World. No wonder Henry likes him better." She joked, throwing me a lopsided smile. I smiled back and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to prefer a parent." I joked back.  
"What? I'm pretty sure a lot of people would beg to differ."  
I grimanced.  
"Hey, we're on break. No bringing up work, you know the rules, liakáda." I hummed, lacing our fingers together. JJ smiled and kissed our interlaced fingers.  
"Of course."  
I stared at her for a few beats before taking a drink of my coffee. "Anyways, I got us reservations to that Italian restaurant we went to with Hotch and Dave."  
"Carmello's?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded with a smile. "M&m, that's expensive!"  
"Mhm." I hummed, looking at her. "So dress nice, please?" JJ nodded with a grin.  
"How could I not? It's _Carmello's_." She smiled at me and pressed her nose to my cheek. "Love you."  
"And I you, liakáda."

...

I waited in the car for JJ, fidgeting with the box in my purse. I clicked it open for the seventh time that evening. Gold, on the inside of the metal it read "pánta mazí sas". Always with you. I snapped it closed as JJ approached the car in a gorgeous off the shoulder blue dress and silver heels. She climbed into the passenger seat.  
"Off on our magical adventure we go."  
As I drove, my mind kept going back to the ring. Why had I chosen Greek? Why such a plain ring? What if JJ said no? I glanced at JJ, her hair illuminated gold and her eyes shone. I smiled warmly and turned back to the road. God, I hoped this worked out well. I didn't realize JJ's fingers interlacing with mine and I watched her smile out of the corner of my eye. That would always be my favorite thing. I squeezed her hand and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. It was going to be fine. She squeezed back and I grinned slightly. Everything would be fine.

...

We had eaten our dinner and waited on dessert, and I fidgeted with the box under the table. JJ was telling a story about how Derek surprised Spencer with the adoption of twin girls after they had talked about it for years, and that Spencer had nearly cried himself dry. I just smiled and stared at my girl's face. The way her face absolutely lit up when talking about our friends was a sight I would never get sick of. JJ finally finished and smiled at me. I smiled back and gripped the box tightly. Now, Emily, move.  
"Jennifer Jareau." I started slowly, taking a deep breath. That got her attention and she sat up slightly. "I... Damn it, I had this whole romantic speech and everything." I grinned into my hand and fumbled to open the box getting down on one knee. JJ gasped as I struggled to get my words together. "JJ, you are everything to me. Waking up next to you, lazing around your house with you, taking care of Henry, being able to call you mine, is everything to me. For months now, I felt this weird feeling, like something was off. When I talked it out with Spencer, I discovered it was your last name. That it wasn't mine, and I... I think it should be."  
"Em..."  
"So, uh, basically." I grinned up at her like a fool. "Will you marry me, liakáda?" JJ cried out and dragged me up by my blouse, our lips colliding. I laughed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck.  
"Yes, yes, God, _yes_." JJ laughed, pulling back and cupping my face, tears in her eyes. "But, I think Emily Jareau fits you better." I laughed.  
"If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm willing to make that sacrifice." JJ grinned and kissed me again, arms sliding around my waist.  
Penelope was not happy she was not immediately informed when they got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets a good response I /might/ add the wedding ;p


End file.
